Elijah Holly
Son of the doomsday prepper. Appearance Hair: Short, dark brown. Eyes: Hazel Complexion: Tanned. Body Type: Muscular Height: 6'5 Weight: 181 Clothing: Simple and movable clothing, he prefers to wear t-shirts and jeans with a pair of his work boots. Inventory: *Two changes of clothing *An axe *Dried food *Water *Handgun Overall: Elijah is tall and muscular, which isn't unusual for his old occupation. While working, he would normally keep his shirt off and wore a pair of pants to keep from getting burnt too much. Sunblock never really kept him from the sun's rays though he did his best to stay as burn free as possible. He has a somewhat hawk-like appearance and is known to have charm that women can't resist. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder of a tribal buck. Personality General Personality: Elijah, while protective, is also pretty free spirited. He talks a big game, shrugs off anyone that seems to oppose him and sometimes makes more mistakes than the average person. He's flirtatious around women and doesn't mind letting his hands roam regardless if their man is nearby. Elijah, being rather muscular and threateningly tall, has the confidence that he can pretty much do whatever he wants. He hardly ever lets anyone push him around and he's not afraid to tell someone to fuck off. With people, he's a bit loud and brash. Sometimes he says things that he feels needs to be said, other times he says nothing at all. It really depends on how the situation is going. To protect others, Elijah doesn't have a lot of qualms about killing the living. He believes that if someone with the audacity to attempt to threaten his group had better have a damn good reason other than just wanting to take their things. He doesn't really care much about being politically correct and he doesn't much care about homosexuals, hippies or anything else. If they're around and not causing trouble, he couldn't care less. If they do cause trouble, he's not above giving them a hard time. Skills Skills: *Lifting: Because of his background in building and construction, Elijah is very good at lifting heavy objects up to around 120 pounds. Things that are heavier than that give him a bit of a harder time, but he can still lift up to his own body weight. *Hunting/Fishing: Elijah's father was very invested in hunting while Elijah was growing up, so much so that he taught his son to be able to use a crossbow, rifle and compound bow. He's not the world's best at skinning and gutting a deer, but he does his best and can get by. *Parkour: As a teenager, Elijah's interest in hunting waned somewhat as he began to make new friends. He learned how to do parkour from these friends and has done it ever since. He's highly skilled in this. *Gardening: Since his father was an avid hunter, he also heavily believed in growing their own food. They did not own a farm and had been too financially stretched to afford any animals or build said farm. *Driving: Again, because of his father's outlook on the outside world, he did all he could to make sure that his son was prepared for whatever disaster would hit, driving was one of those skills that he took to new heights. He encouraged Elijah to speed everywhere he went, drift, burnout, and sometimes even to race against others. Elijah can drive both standard and automatic. History Elijah was born to a mother who was already beginning to be stricken by cancer shortly after his birth. His father was very happy about his son, however he was saddened by the potential death of the woman he considered his soul mate. Elijah had four short years with his mother when she died of stage four brain cancer. His father was devastated and vowed to keep his son protected, from anything. Elijah's father soon became a doomsday prepper, finding what he could and storing it in their basement, which he'd rigged to have a tunnel system that would allow for protection against radiation, tornadoes, and disease. The tunnels were made of reinforced concrete and kept a reasonable cool temperature even during the dog days of summer. Elijah played in them as a child while his father set up a nice sewage system and self generating hydroelectricity to move throughout the compound. He taught his son to hunt and fish while he was still young as well as gardening, finding that Elijah might need it if hyper inflation started to become a problem. During their hunting trips, he taught his eleven year old how to drive, using an old beat up standard Ford. The compound was completed when Elijah was fifteen and had already learned parkour from his friends. Granted, his grades suffered from his continued truancy, but his father finally whipped his ass and forced him to school. While he was going to school, he learned more about driving and entered in the vocational school's building and construction classes. At his graduation, he received a certificate for having completed those classes and went on to work in Atlanta's most prestigious construction company. With them, he earned his upper body strength and became very good at fortifying houses. He did, however, manage to fortify his father's home before the older male died of old age, leaving his son the entire compound, home, and food and water stores. When the walkers began to overrun Atlanta, Elijah took what he could from the supermarket and headed home, making sure he had ammo for his bow, crossbow and rifles. He boarded up the windows from the inside, leaving the curtains on their respective rods before getting the heavy front door's glass insert boarded. He managed it at a quick, no stop pace before nightfall and went down into the compound his father had built, moving many of his own belongings from his room into the one room he'd chosen in the compound, it was then that he'd learned his father had made a nice fifteen person compound. Believing he was safe, but not completely trusting that assessment, Elijah closed the air-tight hatch that seperated the compound from the basement of the house. He's been alone ever since. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased